


Wszystkie odcienie czerni

by Pomyluna



Series: Pisanie wieczorową porą... [10]
Category: Outlander (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e15 - Wentworth Prison, Episode: s01e16 - To Ransom a Man's Soul, Hurt No Comfort, I forgot how to tag, Implied/Referenced Torture, Multi, Season 1 Spoilers
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25422496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomyluna/pseuds/Pomyluna
Summary: Tekst napisany wiele, wiele lat temu, a jako że w polskiej części fandomu nic się do tej pory nie pojawiło, postanowiłam, iż nadszedł czas, aby to maleństwo ujrzało w końcu światło dzienne. Tym oto akcentem zamykam tę nieszczęsną i jakże nieskładną serię, będącą zbieraniną kompletnie niepowiązanych ze sobą prac *le sigh*.
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser, Jamie Fraser/Jonathan Randall
Series: Pisanie wieczorową porą... [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/238575
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Wszystkie odcienie czerni

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst napisany wiele, wiele lat temu, a jako że w polskiej części fandomu nic się do tej pory nie pojawiło, postanowiłam, iż nadszedł czas, aby to maleństwo ujrzało w końcu światło dzienne. Tym oto akcentem zamykam tę nieszczęsną i jakże nieskładną serię, będącą zbieraniną kompletnie niepowiązanych ze sobą prac *le sigh*.

Jamie’ego otaczała ciemność – okna małej izby opactwa były zasłonięte grubymi zasłonami i mimo usilnych nalegań Claire ani jedna świeca nie została zapalona. Jej mąż na to nie pozwolił.

Prócz tej zwyczajnej, naturalnej ciemności Jamie’ego spowijała również specyficzna aura, która z naturą nie miała żadnego związku; stanowiła nic innego jak tylko niepodważalny dowód aktu bestialstwa. Widoczna była w rozległych sińcach znaczących żebra mężczyzny, podbitym oku, spuchniętej wardze oraz w zmiażdżonej brutalnie dłoni.

Randall uderzał w nią młotkiem bez litości, a następnie przebił gwoździem, stając się w ten sposób Piłatem Frasera. Z tym, że on nie miał zamiaru wypierać się swoich czynów. Wiedział, iż bez względu na okoliczności, wszystko miało mu ostatecznie ujść na sucho.

Jamie był przepełniony mrokiem. Wentworth odarło go z jego dumy, z tej iskry, która dawała ludziom nadzieję. Odebrało mu wolę życia i rzuciło w bezkresną otchłań bez dna. Nawet najbliżsi przyjaciele z trudem potrafili doszukać się w nim człowieka, którym był kiedyś.

Jego zmysły go oszukały, więc nie miał już do nich zaufania. Odrzucił je i pozwolił stępieć na większość bodźców. Umysł również zawiódł – pod nieznacznym naciskiem ugiął się i przekroczył wszelkie granice. Serce zhardziało, wyzbywając się dawnych uczuć i sentymentów.

Mrok nie tylko przepełniał Jamie’ego. On go pochłonął.

Zabrał wprost do czeluści piekieł, naznaczając jako swoją własność.

J.R.

Piętno diabła.

Wypalone na piersi, przypominało mu, że już nie ucieknie przed towarzyszącym mu cieniem. Kiedyś mógł się jeszcze oszukiwać, teraz nie pozostały mu nawet najmniejsze złudzenia.

W jego wnętrzu zamieszkał mrok, czarny jak dusza jego oprawcy.

Na imię mu było Jonathan.


End file.
